My Mother's Lover
by stjtiger
Summary: Basically rewrote the Star-crossed episodes. A certain someone has family that they failed to mention. T for gore.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Shayera didn't leave a lot behind when she came to Earth. She didn't have a lot to leave behind to begin with. Shayera was forced, however, to leave two of her most valuable objects. Her two daughters just shy of Thanagarian military age were left to fend for themselves in a boarding school, while she was shipped to earth. The oldest, Shayan, was only a year from being sent to training. Jayda, the younger of the two, still had two years of school left before training. Both vividly remember their mother's final words before she was stationed on earth. "Protect each other. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but no matter what, watch each other's backs. I'm doing this because I love you."

As the years passed, Shayera tried to imagine where her daughters were and what they were doing. She knew they would be in the military. That much was a given. The question was how well they would fare in the military? Would they stay together or be separated? How long would they last before they would suffer the same fate as so many forced onto the same path?

Then came the day that the Thanagarian fleet came to Earth. The girls had been separated upon company assignment, so neither were aware that the other was also headed to Earth. They had been in the units sent as a part of the construction crew. Of course they ran into each other at some point. The girls also accustomed to seeing their mother in uniform, quickly found Shayera with several humans in costumes strange to them. The problem was that they both were firmly trained to follow orders, any misconduct was met with strict discipline.

One day, Shayera had pulled Commander Tallak aside. "Hro, did you happen to receive full rosters of all troops brought?"

"I believe there's one down in communications. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just curious."

"You left someone behind, didn't you?"

"Two someones, actually. They weren't quite military age when I left. Thought maybe they might have came with the fleet."

"Well, I hope you find who you're looking for."

After what seemed like hours of scrolling through the computerized roster, reading each individual name, Shayera ran across two names that looked very familiar. She highlighted the names and called for a messenger. "Notify those two I want to see them in my quarters ASAP."


	2. Reunion

Both girls arrived at the door simultaneously, exchanging a few words before entering. "This is it. All these years and we finally get to see her again," Shayan said, a smirk on her face and excitement in her eyes.

"I'm kinda nervous," Jayda replied in her more reserved, quiet voice. Jayda never really fit in with bold and rather aggressive characteristics of her people. "What if she doesn't like who we've become?"

"Relax. This is our mother. She'll be just as excited as we are. Besides there's nothing to be ashamed of. We followed orders for the most part and rose through the ranks. If anything, she'll be proud of us." Shayan led the way through the doorway, assuming attention. "You wanted to see us mam'm."

"At ease. Come give your mother a hug." They both embraced her as tightly as they could. "I missed you so much." Shayera pulled away removing her mask. "I see everyone's in one piece. Please, off with the masks. I want to see your faces." They each slowly removed their masks. Tears began to form in Shayera's eyes as her daughters' beautiful faces were revealed. Each had most of their mother's features. "What ranks are you now?"

Shayan was first to answer, "Sergeant."

Followed by Jayda, "Corpral." There was a pause as Shayera took in all the small scars that just demonstrated all that she had missed.

"Please, tell me about what I've missed."

Shayan did most of the talking from that point. "Well, graduation. That wasn't all that it was cut out to be. Got a few medals for conduct and bravery. Got in a little bit of trouble later on. Even if we did come out on top." Shayera gave her a knowing look. "Alright, I led a bunch of men on a surprise offensive when I was ordered not to move from my position. But we won the battle with _very_ few casualties. I have no clue what the commander was even mad about. I would not call that enough to threaten demotion."

Jayda turned the attention away from her sister's misfortunes. "Mom, could you tell us about Earth? I mean, sure we've heard rumors, but rumors aren't always the truth."

"Of course. What do you want to hear?"

"Who were those humans you were with?"

"They were the Justice League. They were who I've been with for most of the time I've been here. The man in blue is Superman, he's actually kryptonian as well as their leader. The woman, well Amazon, is Diana. The Martian is J'onn. The man in black is Batman. The man in red is Flash. They all have special abilities unique to them." Shayera stopped.

"And the Green Lantern?"

Shayera blushed. "John."

"Is he someone special?"

"That would be none of your concern."

"So yes."

"I never said that. And Commander Tallak damn sure isn't going to hear about this."

"Is it true you're supposed to marry Hro?"

"It's Commander Tallak to you, and yes."

"Are you still going through with it?"

"I don't know. John changed my perspective on a lot of things. Maybe even my feelings toward some of our traditions." The girls' faces gained a mischievous look. "Which is why Commander Tallak _will not_ hear about this until I have thought this out and made my decision."

Shayan groaned, "Mom, will we at least get to meet the Lantern and help make the decision? I mean we didn't get to meet Dad, and we heard about Hro through gossip. We should get a say in who we call our next 'dad'."

Shayera sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow, you two are with me. I'll notify your commanding officers."

"Yes! Yes! Thank you!" The girls squealed.

"Now, you two better get going. They'll be calling lights out soon. Stay with your units and I'll come and get you."


	3. Meet the Green Lantern

_**Meet the Green Lantern**_

The next morning, the girls were up bright and early with their units. Shayera was there not long after wake up call. They quickly took to the sky before Shayera told them anything about where they would be going. "Okay, stay close. You can speak freely if you wish. Humans generally try to be open-minded, but no promises." The three flew to meet up with the League outside of a government building, none of them looked particularly happy.

They kept an awkward silence until Superman spoke up. "Well, are we gonna do this or what?"

"You guys go, me and John will catch up." The girls went with the League. John stayed in his place, his nostrils flared slightly and arms crossed strongly across his chest. "John, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I was sworn to secrecy. I can't tell you how many times I wanted so badly to just tell you, but I didn't want to put the mission in jeopardy."

"So you put a mission before your friends?"

"No. Yes. Ugh, You don't understand. I wasn't worried about me or losing my friends. I was worried about my family losing me." John's eyebrows narrowed. "I'm a single mother of two girls. I don't want them to go through what I did."

"Why should I believe any of that?"

"Because I lo-" She cut herself off, sighing, admitting her own defeat. "I love you, John. And I would never, _could_ never lie to you. I'm still torn between duty and desire. If I want to see my girls go home safely, I have to stick to duty. But I want so damn badly to stay with you." Shayera began to break down.

John unfolded his arms as he took a few steps toward her, wrapping her up in his arms and burying her face in his chest. "Then stay."

"But then I would just be hunted down as a deserter. I don't want that for my girls."

"If your girls are anything like their mother, they will be fine. Stay." There was silence. "How old are they?"

"The oldest is 21. The younger one is 20. I'm surprised they haven't been shipped back to Thanagar to be married and mated."

"Why do you say that?"

"That's what they do with women who aren't in a previously arranged marriage. Women are only there to produce more soldiers."

"Are they with the fleet?"

"Yes, they're in there with the League now. They wanted to meet you. We don't get a lot of Green Lanterns on Thanagar."

"I'd love to meet them."

"Stay here." Shayera went into the building, returning with Shayan and Jayda. "Girls, meet one of Earth's Green Lanterns, John Stewart. John, this is Shayan and Jayda," she introduced, "my daughters."

"It's an honor to meet both of you. You're both as beautiful as your Mother."

Both girls kept stone faces, Shayan stepped in to shake his hand. "It's an honor to me you. We don't get many Green Lanterns on Thanagar, but I have heard great things about you, John Stewart."

"I wish I could say the same. Your mother's not exactly a social butterfly."

"I was hammered into a soldier worthy of the Thanagarian army and an expert on espionage. What do you expect?"

"Well, a little more than what I got, that's for sure."

The girls watched the interactions between Shayera and John. Jayda in particular was amazed by how easy it was for Shayera to just say what was on her mind. She was not sure if the ease came from the transition to earth life or if it was the man himself that made communication so easy.

The evening came and Shayera once again called the girls to her quarters. "So, what'd you think of him?"

"He's nothing like most guys on Thanagar," Shayan replied. "He's not all business, you can tell he cares. I would take him over Hro any day."

"He reminds me of what I imagine dad would've been like."

Shayera sadly curled her lips. "No, your father and I had an arranged marriage. I never liked him one bit, I was just following orders. He was just like most of them, all duty and no heart. Now _my_ father was different. Even for the little time I spent with him, I could tell he cared about me and my mother. John really reminds me a lot of him."

"Mom, I think John would be a great choice," Shayan announced.


	4. Telling Hro

_**Telling Hro**_

Hro had called Shayera into his quarters a few days after for a dinner. She sat at a candle lit dining table while Hro finished gathering a few more items. "So, I assume you found who you were looking for?"

"Yes. In fact, I wanted to talk to you."

Hro took a seat across from her. "Well, here I am. What is it?"

Shayera rested her arms on the table. "Hro, I want to break off the engagement."

Hro took on a concerned expression. "May I ask why?"

"I just don't feel like you're the best thing for me anymore."

"What's changed? So you spent a few years away from home. Nothing you haven't done before."

"But it was spent with humans. Yes, to them I had strange customs. And they had some strange customs to me, but they were understanding and embraced me for who I was. They became my friends, my second family. I've enjoyed my time on Earth more than on any other planet. Observing their ways has made an impression on me as a person and how I look at things."

"So you'd rather leave your daughters for your Earth friends than continue your legacy that your family had worked so hard to build. Don't you remember your titles? Top agent in espionage? Lieutenant of the Thanagarian Army? Or has that Earthling clouded your memory?" Shayera's expression narrowed. "Yes, I know about your little fling with the Green Lantern. I wasn't angry about it. Understanding actually, until you told me you're leaving me for him."

"It's not just about him, it's about me, and if I go, then so do my girls."

"Then, you can all be hunted down as deserters. Not that you would have anywhere to go. Your friends were apprehended this morning."

Shayera stormed out, retrieving her Shayan and Jayda. "Girls, how ready are you to commit treason?" They walked into the prison unit containing the League. The guards were somewhat puzzled at the request to release them, yet followed orders without question. The three Thanagarians led the League out of the Prison and onto a transport vehicle. "Jayda, release them. Shayan, begin take off. I'll disable the security camera and tracker."

"Where're we goin'?"

"The Batcave. I know how to get there if you'd just get us in the air."

Batman stood, "Why?"

"They don't know anything about it which makes it perfect for the time being."

"No. Why are you doing this? Surely with your impending marriage to Hro you'd be set for life on Thanagar. So, why waist your time freeing humans from your fiancé's prison?"

" _Ex_ fiancé. I wasn't just going to let Hro torture my friends. No one will suspect a thing until Hro catches wind of it and by then we'll be long gone." Shayera watched the ground below them, spying the cave fast approaching. "Batman, can you open the bat hanger?" A cavity opened up under them which Shayera gently guided the craft into. The girls gazed in awe at the complexity of the cave. "Girls, this is the batcave. This is where we'll call headquarters until further notice."

Upon being released into the cave, the girls scurried to explore the new weapons and tools. " _Don't_ touch." They heard a bassy voice boom behind them. They both spun around to see Batman staring them down. He turned on his heel and went to his perch in front of the computer.

"Geez, that guy is scary."

While the girls explored, the League discussed what should happen next. Shayera's military mind kicked in, "We can't just sit and wait for them to go home. Once they've established rule over a planet, they won't just go home. We'll have to drive them off. We'll need some spies to sabotage and weaken them before we attack head on. We don't exactly have an army to drive them off, so we'll have to rely solely on espionage."

Flash propped his feet up on the table, "Who'd you have in mind?"

"Well some of us can't go out or we'd be recognized too easily. That leaves you, batman, J'onn, and superman."

"Wait, what about the whole secret identity thing?"

Batman yanked his cowl off and pointed as he spoke, "Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Wally West. Any other concerns?"

Shayera pulled up a map of the earth on the computer. "Okay, the main detachments are here, here, and here," she said pointing them out on the map. "The one over China is purely for security. They're there but not really doing anything. The unit over Egypt is mostly construction and minor security. That leaves Metropolis which is where Hro is. That is where all the higher ups and higher security is. That is where we want to scout and attack." She retrieved a pencil and paper and began drawing out a map of the flagship. "They've been giving tours of the flagship to help build trust. I don't know the tour routes but I do know that if you can get to the bridge, that's where you want to be as far as monitoring goes. It's also the most dangerous spot. The spot to shut down operations is the power room." She pointed to each spot on the hand drawn map. "I'd suggest teams of two. J'onn and Superman target the power room. Batman and Flash target the bridge. We must maintain radio contact for this to work. I want trackers on all of you just in case. With operations down, they have no communication, so they can't call for backup. It would be wise to take out as many troops as possible without drawing attention to yourselves. That means less to deal with later. Batman, while you're at the bridge, take out any and all controls. So even if they get the power back online, they still can't do anything without controls. Questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Spies go get changed and we'll get you guys on your way."


	5. Operation Sabotage

_**Operation Sabotage**_

Once in their civilian disguises, Shayera flew them just outside of Metropolis under the camouflage of a javelin. Shayera returned to the batcave to monitor their progress with the trackers. Batman, Superman, Flash, and J'onn made their way to the heart of the city. They joined several others going on a tour of the flagship. They were beamed up to the ship. "Shayera, do you have a location?" Batman radioed.

"Yes, let's see where the group goes and I'll direct you when you're close to your objective." Several minutes passed of watching the blips move slowly across the screen. "Okay, J'onn and Superman, you're going to want to take the next corridor on the right, follow it until you see a door on the left that says 'power' on it. Hold your position once you get there. Remember, the more troops knocked out now, the less we worry about later."

Superman opened the power door to discover a room full of workers. Both superman and J'onn put up a good fight, but were both electrocuted soon into the fight. Shayera noticed the blips had stopped for a while before moving in the opposite direction. "J'onn? Superman? Do you read me? Batman, I think something's wrong. J'onn and Superman aren't responding."

"Do you want to abort?"

"No. We need to destroy those controls if we want to put a dent in their forces." Shayera spun around to find John. "John, I want you to go in and find Superman and J'onn. I need you to maintain radio contact at all times unless otherwise advised." John nodded, flying off in his green aura. Shayera returned to watching the blips for Batman and Flash. "Okay, just go straight through the double doors. There will be a bunch of computers and a few men. Be ready for a fight." The men on the bridge weren't difficult to subdue. It was when they were rushing back through the corridors to the exit that they ran into trouble. Numerous armed men attacked the pair. Once Flash hit the ground, the men were on top of him making it impossible for him to get back up. Batman may have been more strategic in his actions, but was still quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number.

John didn't even try to be discreet, plowing straight through the wall of the craft. The new arrival drew away some of the men that had been battling with Batman and Flash. John fought back with all his strength, pulling many of the guys off of Flash. "Flash, get outta here."

"John, I'm not just gonna leave you here."

"I'll be fine, just go!" Flash knew better than to argue with the more experienced man. Not long after Flash left, one well placed strike from behind did him in.

Hro was notified of the new arrivals. They were thrown in a line nieling outside of their cells when he arrived. He slowly but sternly made his way down the line while he spoke. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A Martian, a Kryptonian, a freak that thinks he can hold his own among gods, and my fiançe's Earthling lover. Earth's mightiest heroes. Ha!" He stopped at Batman. "Which one are you? The well feared 'Batman'? Not so scary without your costume, are you?" He continued on down to John. Hro spat in John's face. "I don't understand what she saw in you, piece of filth." Hro brandished his axe. "I hear humans are easy to kill. I say it's time we test that theory. This one to my quarters, the others can be used as training dummies for the men until this evening. Then, they will be made an example of."


	6. Race Against Time

_**Race Against Time**_

Flash had arrived back alone and told Shayera of the rest of the group's misfortune. Shayera knew that she had to do something. She wasn't sure what Hro had in mind for her friends, but she knew it wouldn't be good. Shayera went into an emotional panic and became more and more incapable of coming up with a plan. It was all Diana could do to keep Shayera from completely falling apart. Shayan and Jayda watched this knowing that if they didn't do something, their mom's friends wouldn't be coming back. "Look at Mom. She really needs us, Shayan."

"Do you have an epic plan to free them? I damn sure don't!"

"Shayan, if we don't do something, then who will? Mom needs us. She's about to lose one of the few men she actually loved and she knows it. Plan or not, I'm going to help. If not for them, for Mom's sake." Jayda was ready to march right out of there.

"Ahh, wait up. Someone's gotta watch out for ya."

"What're sisters for?"

Right after the girls took off to save the League, a pop-up appeared on the computer screen. It was Hro standing in front of beaten and battered League members knocked to their knees and chained to the floor. "Humans! I'm sure some of you have heard about your Justice League's attempt to compromise the security of our forces. Four of them were captured this morning." Hro stepped aside to better show his captives. "The Martian and Kryptonian are slightly more difficult to kill, so instead they will be joining us on our later exploits. Your fellow humans on the other hand," the camera zoomed in on Batman and John, Batman still being in his civilian disguise, "Are about to be meeting their ancestors very shortly." A soldier came up and kicked Batman onto his face. Another brandished an axe, and upon receiving the order, began hacking and slashing at Batman's back eliciting screams of pain. A mixture of blood, bone, and entrails quickly became evident. Blood rushed into the man's lungs and out his mouth. Even after he went limp, the soldier continued to mutilate the body. Only once Hro raised his hand did the soldier stop. "Now this one, is special." The camera once again zoomed in, this time on John. "This is the one that couldn't keep his hands to himself." He slapped John across the his already bruised and swollen face. Shayera stayed frozen in her seat, stunned from watching Batman's brutal fate and how they all looked like they had been beaten and tortured for hours on end. She knew John would be next, but even if she tried now, she would be too late.

"Oh please, I never touched her anymore than she wanted to be."

"Don't you dare try to tell me she ever _really_ wanted you. She would never stoop to the level of a stupid, filthy human."

"Then you need a damn fact check, because she didn't just want me, she came runnin'. And if you're so damn territorial, maybe you should take better care of your stuff."

Hro punched him in the face. "Lies! You've corrupted her and all she believed in. Now you've taken her away from me. You will pay, you son of a bitch." Several punches to the face and gut followed. The executioner stepped up but was waved off. Hro took up his own axe and began to swing it at John.

On his backswing, Shayan and Jayda sprinted across the room, Shayan tackling him from the side while Jayda released John. Shayera hopped out of her seat with the new development. Shayan struggled for a minute to pin Hro down, but when she did, her hand was caught right under his Adam's apple pinning his throat to the ground and she had proceeded to punch him in the face. Hro's face began turning purple and blue for lack of oxygen and he soon blacked out between the constant cranial impacts and lack of oxygen. Shayan continued punching though for all it was worth. "Shayan! Shayan!" Jayda called to no effect. Jayda did the only thing she knew to do. She ran up and put Shayan in a chokehold from behind and gently pulled her off of the much larger man. "Shayan, he's done. He's done, Shayan. He's done." Jayda drug Shayan aways away from Hro before releasing and sitting down beside her. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Me neither. But it's done now. Let's go before their on us."


	7. Impacts

_**Impacts**_

John was not really sure what to think is this display. It was obvious that these were Shayera's girls. it made him wonder though if that was a combination of Shayera's and her ex husband's personalities, or if that was purely Shayera's intensity coming out in them and she had just really mellowed out over the years. If it was the latter, then he wondered what she might have capable of in her younger years.

They arrived back at the cave. Shayera rushed to embrace her girls. "Girls! I saw what you did!"

Shayan and Jayda glanced at each other and back at their mother. "You're not mad?" They questioned in unison.

"Yes, I am angry that you went behind my back and placed yourselves in great danger. But I'm proud that you were willing to sacrifice yourselves for the lives of others and for what you thought was right instead of what someone told you was right."

"Yeah, but we mostly did it for you, Mom. We want you to be happy. And if John's what makes you happy, then we couldn't just let him die."

John stepped up to the conversation. "Well then I've never been so glad for someone to have a crush on me." They all kinda laughed. "Shayera, can I talk to you a moment?" The girls left to reminisce on their latest attack. "You said you saw the whole thing. So you must have seen Shayan beat Hro almost within an inch of his life?"

"Yes."

"And you're okay with that?"

"No, but I probably would have done the exact same thing at their age. They both have the same firecracker temper that I do, it's not as prominent in Jayda but it's there. When I was their age, I had a bit of a reckless streak too. Didn't always think things through before acting. Being in espionage, it didn't always matter as long as my people got the information they needed. Got a few threats and a few promotions. Most of the time all my superiors saw was the bravery. After I cooled off a bit and made more wise decisions, they made me an instructor and I worked my way up to head instructor. I was good at it because of my temper. I whipped men into shape and turned them into brick walls mentally. Being on Earth has really mellowed me out along with age. Shayan is just like a younger, much rawer version of me. Jayda doesn't quite have the presence I, nor her father had."

"What happened to their father?"

"Not long after I got pregnant with Jayda, he was sent to the frontlines and I was notified of his death a month later."

"Don't you ever miss him?"

"No." Her response was stone cold. "I never even liked that man, let alone loved him. My children bear very little resemblance to him and that's the way I like it."

"Would you ever consider having more children?"

"With who is the question."

"With me?"

"You may need to do some convincing first, but I'd consider it." Shayera winked at him before turning and sauntering to rejoin her daughters, John watching her hips sway with every step perfectly framed by her angel like wings.


End file.
